


rush

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chronic Pain, Drabble, Episode: s03e01 Meaning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House fears that his leg pain will come back.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	rush

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** running
> 
> enjoy!

For House, running is a privilege. Running is the only way he can feel _free_ , now that his pain is gone. It could come back any time, he tries to remind himself, but he knows that already. He's just trying to keep himself sane for the time being, in case it does.

His pain is insidious. Every little jerk (every little painful pang) of his leg after running to work makes fear strike upon him. Wilson offers to massage it, that it's no big deal, that he's not back to square one. He doesn't listen, of course. He never does.


End file.
